It is conventional to utilize a radar detector in a motor vehicle to detect radar pulses emanating from police radar units so that the operator of the vehicle learns of the presence of a radar unit in the vicinity of the vehicle. A radar detector system conventionally comprises an antenna and a receiver component for picking up and converting the radar signal to an electrical signal and processing that signal, and a control/indicator component for controlling the system and indicating to the operator that a police radar unit is in the vicinity. The antenna and receiver component may be packaged with the control/indicator component in a single module mounted on the dashboard of a vehicle. In the alternative, the two components may be separated, with the antenna and receiver component located under the hood of the automobile, the antenna facing forward through the grille, for example, while the control/ indicator component is mounted on the dashboard or at some other location convenient to the operator of the vehicle.
Current systems detect the presence of police radar units in the vicinity of the vehicle, as has been pointed out. However, the position of the police radar unit is not indicated by any known systems. As a result, the operator of the vehicle may not know whether the radar unit is ahead of the vehicle, behind the vehicle, or even off to the side of the vehicle on a parallel road or down a side street.